


[水仙铁]Hunting Game

by SugarDowney



Category: Iron Man (Movies), 究极钢铁侠
Genre: M/M, 水仙, 水仙铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney
Summary: 水仙铁究极铁人xMCU铁时间线队3中段





	[水仙铁]Hunting Game

　　Anthony应邀来参加一场拍卖会，不过这场拍卖会很特殊，因为拍卖的并非是古董或者艺术品——准确的来说，拍卖的并不是物品。Anthony在经过后台的时候看见了很多盖着天鹅绒布帷的高大铁笼，不过他可没傻到会以为里面是些什么奇珍异兽。  
　　  
　　这种拍卖会Anthony并不是第一次来参加，他曾经在这种拍卖会上得到一个深肤色的异域美人，回忆起曾经拥有的那个愉快夜晚，Anthony不免对这个拍卖会有了些许的期待。  
　　  
　　邀请他的是一些想要和他合作的人，这些人似乎有意要把Anthony拉入他们的阵营，所以向Anthony发出了这种荒唐的拍卖会邀请。目的显然是为了讨好Anthony，好让他在谈绝境病毒合作贩卖时松松口，给他们一个舒心的价格。  
　　  
　　这些事情Anthony心里明白得很，不过他面上只是摆出了一副客气又带着嘲讽的笑容收下了邀约。  
　　  
　　Anthony的眼神总带着轻蔑之意，姓Stark的人总是天生保有几分骄矜，这种不常见的特质在Anthony身上混杂起来，让人觉得狂妄自大，却又拿他无可奈何。  
　　  
　　那些人为了讨好Anthony甚至给他准备了一间单独的休息室——或者说更像一间套房，浴室里配了浴缸，房间中央那张大得夸张的床十分显眼。侍者还给了他一正一副两张房卡，其中的暗示意味不言而喻。  
　　  
　　门外响起一串凌乱的脚步声，接着门被敲响了。来人是个普通的侍者，但是神色匆忙，要Anthony和他去后台，说是有些东西他必须要看看。  
　　  
　　侍者的语气太过于肯定，还用了必须两个字，这让Anthony很有了些兴趣。  
　　  
　　不过还没等他走到后台，就先听到了几声尖叫，接着是一声他很熟悉的机械声——听起来很像是掌心炮的声音。  
　　  
　　一个棕发男人正站在房间中央，他背对着Anthony，Anthony看不清那人的长相。但是他清楚地看见了男人手中是他再熟悉不过的掌心炮——仅仅是一只红色涂装的掌心炮，形状简易，只覆盖了一只手掌。  
　　  
　　棕发男人似乎正靠着这只掌心炮威胁着围着他身边的那群人。  
　　  
　　“Hey，take it easy.”  
　　  
　　Anthony从男人的身后走过去，他倒是很想研究一下这个造型过时的掌心炮构造，并且Anthony也很期待他会看到怎样的一张脸。  
　　  
　　棕发男人闻声转过头，盯着Anthony仍然眉头紧皱，这副如临大敌的样子加上他手上的掌心炮，叫别人——比如那些围在棕发男人旁边却一动不敢动的人，看了只会心生畏惧。但是对于Anthony来说，他只觉得有趣——那只掌心炮足够证明棕发男人的身份，而Anthony也不是第一次见到另一个宇宙的自己了。  
　　  
　　在光照会尚存时，因为必须要解决的宇宙危机，Anthony已经见过好几个平行宇宙的Tony Stark了。  
　　  
　　不过按道理来说，宇宙危机已经解决，碰撞也已经停止，他面前这个突然出现的Tony Stark又是怎么回事？  
　　  
　　Tony来到这里完全是个意外，他失去意识之前正打开了掌心炮对准冬兵，结果仅靠一只掌心炮他完全敌不过被洗脑后发狂的超级士兵，他似乎重重撞在了墙体或者地面，紧接着失去了意识。  
　　  
　　他醒来就在已经在这个莫名其妙的地方了——入眼之处有好几个高大铁笼，这种构造和押送冬兵的那个笼子很不像，Tony好奇地掀起一角，结果看到这些笼子里全都是衣不蔽体的男男女女。  
　　  
　　这些人肤色各异，从长相就能看得出来他们来自不同地域，无一例外的，这些人身上的衣料都轻薄得让人难以置信，几乎只将将遮盖住了敏感点。而且每个人都表情乖顺，似乎心甘情愿被人以这种姿态放置在笼中。  
　　  
　　Tony几乎是瞬间就意识到了这些男女的身份——这些是真正的供人亵玩的sex toy。  
　　  
　　但是Tony很不明白的是，他前一秒还在和发狂的超级士兵战斗，怎么下一秒一睁开眼睛就到了这个地方来了？  
　　  
　　难道这是什么阴谋？Tony到这时候还勉强能撑起一些娱乐精神。  
　　  
　　而忽然出现在拍卖会后台的他明显引起了注意，Tony被侍者和工作人员拦住了去路。鉴于这些都是普通人，所以Tony没办法干干脆脆的对着这些的脸上轰上一炮——而且他手里的掌心炮也不是为了战斗准备的。  
　　  
　　Tony只能朝天花板轰出了听起来很有威慑力的一炮，好让这些人离他远一些。  
　　  
　　但他很快又见到了一个奇怪的男人——  
　　  
　　Tony无法形容他从看到Anthony的第一眼起的那种怪异感觉，他觉得Anthony很熟悉，可是记忆里他从来没见过这个黑发蓝眼的男人。  
　　  
　　当男人接触到他探寻的目光时，甚至向Tony微笑起来，露出了细致修剪过的短短胡须下的整齐牙齿。看起来无礼又狂妄。  
　　  
　　而且所有人在男人向Tony走来时全都为他让开了一条路，好像下意识对这人心生敬畏一样。  
　　  
　　但是Tony不一样，他本能的对这个男人产生了警惕心，面前的男人莫名让他想起了一种行步矫健的大型猫科动物——丛林间善于逐猎的猎豹。而那双蓝眼睛紧紧盯着Tony，就好像把他当成了一只贪玩又懵懂的猎物。  
　　  
　　这种感觉让Tony有些反胃，他并不是第一次收到同性爱慕或者渴望的目光了，但从来没有人敢在他面前明目张胆地露出这种表情——好像他把Tony看了个透，在他面前是赤身裸体一样。  
　　  
　　所以被Anthony盯得微有恼怒的Tony直视着面前的蓝眼睛，毫不客气地开口，“滚开。”  
　　  
　　而黑发男人先是一愣，而后笑了一声，“你真的没认出我是谁？”  
　　  
　　“我不记得我什么时候操过男人。”  
　　  
　　“你可真像一只被拔了指甲的猫。”Anthony不怒反笑，然后转过身面对着那群面面相觑的无关人等开口，“全都出去。”  
　　  
　　工作人员都认得Anthony，又看两人气氛怪异，心里以为他们原本是认识的，只好领着人关门出去了。  
　　  
　　房间里一时只剩下那些铁笼子，和两个男人了。不过那些笼子里的玩具不敢开口，只敢掀开天鹅绒布罩的一角，悄悄不出声地看。  
　　  
　　“我让你感到不自在了，对吗。”  
　　  
　　Anthony用了很肯定的语气，而这个黑发男人让Tony很摸不着头脑。  
　　  
　　Tony沉默着，可是Anthony朝他一步一步走了过来。Tony不得不承认，这个该死的男人说对了——Anthony那股迫人的气势让Tony出于本能的想要逃避，所以Tony一直往后退，掌心炮低垂着处于蓄势待发的姿势。  
　　  
　　Tony一直退到沙发扶手上，再无退路了。  
　　  
　　“别紧张。”Anthony笑了笑，“自我介绍一下，我叫Tony Stark——”  
　　  
　　Anthony迎着Tony震惊的眼神刻意停顿了一下，“是的，我和你同名。”  
　　  
　　“怎么称呼你，叫Tony？”  
　　  
　　“什么意思，”Tony皱着眉，他根本不相信这个男人的鬼话，“你到底在说——”  
　　  
　　“Shh——”Anthony竖起一根指头，打断了Tony的发言。然后黑发男人把手放在了他自己的领带上，而即使男人现在嘴角噙着笑，那双蓝眼睛里仍然是满满的嘲讽意味，这两种自相矛盾的东西让黑发男人看起来很怪异——让Tony本能的感到了危险。  
　　  
　　不过Anthony并没有对他做什么，黑发男人只是扯开了自己的领带，手指捏住领结把那条细滑的布料扯松，然后扬起下巴开始解衬衫领口的纽扣。黑发男人要比Tony高一些，两人此刻拉近了一些距离，迫使Tony要稍微仰头才能对上他的眼睛，而Anthony此时垂着眼睛看Tony的样子很是居高临下。  
　　  
　　Tony看着男人解开衬衫的动作，很是不解，“你他妈在干什么？我对你没兴——”  
　　  
　　Tony停住了，因为他看到男人胸口露出了一些光——那是种他很熟悉的蓝色光芒，而Anthony挑起一边嘴角，又往下解开一颗纽扣，让Tony看清了他胸口反应堆的金属框。  
　　  
　　“你……”  
　　  
　　Tony难以置信地抬头对上那双蓝眼睛，嘴唇嗫嚅着却说不出一句话。他终于明白自己为什么会觉得Anthony很熟悉了——因为该死的他们根本就是同一个人！  
　　  
　　Anthony没说话，拉起Tony的一只手，紧紧扼住他的手腕要Tony抬起手来，而Tony因为过于震惊，根本没想到要反抗。Anthony拉起他的手放到胸口的反应堆上，让Tony的手指能够摸到那个带着他体温的金属装置，“现在……你可以确定了吧？”  
　　  
　　“我是另一个宇宙的你。”  
　　  
　　手下的反应堆金属质地，稳稳地嵌在男人胸口，正散发着Tony再熟悉不过的光芒。Tony这下终于不得不相信了，“所以你真的是Tony Stark……”  
　　  
　　Anthony放开了Tony的手，不过男人并没有合上领口，领带也依然歪斜地垂在男人胸前，不过这一切并不会让Anthony看起来不规整，反而给男人平添了几分不羁的魅力。  
　　  
　　Anthony忽然推了Tony一把，毫无心理准备的Tony绊到沙发扶手向后倒在了沙发上，Anthony随之俯身下来，一手撑在他脸侧。  
　　  
　　黑发男人先前那抹若有若无的笑容完全消失了，取而代之的是让Tony心里发毛的凝视，“现在该我和你算算账了。”  
　　  
　　“警告你，放开我。不然我——”  
　　  
　　“不然你——你能怎么样？”Anthony笑起来，“搞清楚，这里是我的宇宙，我是这个宇宙唯一的Tony Stark，你觉得凭你——”  
　　  
　　黑发男人握住了Tony的简易掌心炮，“还是就凭它，能拿我怎么样？”  
　　  
　　“你他妈想怎么样？”  
　　  
　　“你刚才让我‘滚开’？”Anthony摇摇头，故意发出了一声叹息，“我可真是很久没从谁嘴里听到这句话了。”  
　　  
　　Tony冷笑了一声，盯着Anthony的脸咬牙切齿，“Go——fuck——yourself！”  
　　  
　　Anthony闻言挑了挑眉，“你说认真的？我是不是该提醒你一下——我就是你。”  
　　  
　　Tony这才意识到他惯用的脏话放在两人之间似乎另有歧义，他恼怒的别开脸，屈膝想狠狠踹面前的人一脚。但是刚抬起腿就被Anthony抓住了，两人身材有些差距，Anthony也不知道哪来的怪力，并不费力地就制住了Tony。  
　　  
　　黑发男人摩挲着Tony因为抬高腿而从西装裤管露出的那节脚踝，给了Tony一个他恨不得提拳狠揍的欠揍笑容，“你倒是很心急，明明刚刚还说对我没兴趣。”  
　　  
　　Tony没回答他，而是直接抬起尚且自由的那只手打开了掌心炮，这次他再也不管会不会伤到人了，Tony直接对着Anthony开了一炮——反正他的掌心炮并非武器作用，最多让Anthony耳膜震痛一下而已。  
　　  
　　但是Tony的掌心炮被接住了——连带着他的手掌一起，被人牢牢握住了。Tony盯着包裹了Anthony一只手掌的银色手甲一脸难以置信的表情，而黑发男人眼睛里亮起的银蓝色光芒更让Tony怀疑自己到底是遇到了什么不可思议的生物。  
　　  
　　那只银色手甲与他的掌心炮碰撞在一起发出了金属撞击的声音，可是那东西又像是液体一样，隐约覆盖在男人的皮肤上流动着。  
　　  
　　黑发男人用手甲紧捏住了Tony的掌心炮，直到金属零件发出了不可承受的碎裂声。Tony皱眉忍受着手甲被人捏碎的疼痛，而Anthony在Tony的掌心炮被他损坏后就停了下来，随之眼里的那抹银蓝也消失了。  
　　  
　　“你是真的让我感到有些生气了。”黑发男人冷下了脸色，“你看，一开始我是想对你友好一点的——”  
　　  
　　“你表达友好的方式就是这样？！”Tony用眼神示意Anthony他们两人的姿势，以及他被捏坏的掌心炮，“真是佩服。。”  
　　  
　　“难道不是你逼我这样的？”Anthony觉得实在有些好笑，这个来自平行宇宙的他简直像极了一只被人拔掉指甲的猫，好像随时要趁Anthony不注意给他狠狠来上一爪。  
　　  
　　“谁让你那么盯着我看的？”即使在这种情况下，Tony还是能毫不畏惧地对着Anthony语气凶狠，“Fuck off！”  
　　  
　　“很好。”Anthony这么说了一句，话音刚落，黑发男人忽然抓着Tony的衬衫领口往两边一扯，纽扣随着Anthony用力，全都从被扯坏的衬衫上脱落下来。Tony不免挣扎起来，但是黑发男人用银色的手甲合握住了他的手腕，Tony完全无法与钢铁战甲的力量抗衡。Anthony另一只手扯下了Tony的领带，不顾Tony的强烈挣扎把他手腕用领带绑了起来。  
　　  
　　一番争斗下来，Tony被弄得狼狈不堪——衬衫大敞着，损坏的简易掌心炮被Anthony卸了下去，而Anthony尤嫌不够似的——黑发男人俯身捏住了Tony的下巴，“别这副表情，高兴一点——我希望你能玩得开心。”  
　　  
　　玩什么？Tony还没来得及问出口，便感觉他的金属皮带扣被人扯住了，Tony心里顿时升起了不好的预感，但是Anthony却挑起嘴角，用手甲直接捏碎了它。  
　　  
　　“Fuck you！”  
　　  
　　但是Tony还没接着骂完，视线里Anthony的脸忽然靠近过来，在Tony还没来得及闭上嘴时吻住了他——不过与其说是亲吻，这更像是在撕咬猎物，Anthony咬着他的嘴唇留下了深深的齿痕，Tony一疼，恼怒地照着Anthony的姿势回咬了一口，两人都尝到了血腥气。  
　　  
　　Anthony放开Tony，舔了舔嘴唇上的血，“你可真是能给我惊喜。”  
　　  
　　黑发男人转向门口，“进来，帮我找个空的笼子。”  
　　  
　　一直守在门口待命的工作人员应声而入，看到两人身体交叠的怪异姿势虽然心有疑问，却还是没敢开口问。  
　　  
　　Anthony又转过来对Tony皮笑肉不笑地提了提嘴角，话却是对着工作人员说的，“给我把他扔去拍卖。”  
　　  
　　“What？！”  
　　  
　　但是Anthony却没有再理会Tony，黑发男人直起身来，把自己的纽扣一颗颗扣了回去，领带也重新系好，Anthony最后转过身来拉着他的裤腰又往下拽了拽，直让Tony灰色的内裤边沿都露了出来，腹股沟往上一直到肚脐的浅浅耻毛也露了大半出来，此时的Tony透露出一股成熟男性的色欲气息。  
　　  
　　Tony恨得牙痒，但是Anthony俯下身拍了拍他的脸，“一会儿见，my dear.”  
　　  
　　Anthony明显很得意，而Tony从没有如此想把一个人用掌心炮轰进地心过。  
　　  
　　可惜他无能为力。  
　　


End file.
